


I Hate When He Does That

by NEStar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Written a long time ago for a challenge far, far away.





	I Hate When He Does That

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crow, people! This is the first bit of fic I ever posted!
> 
> Originally published: 06/28/03

R2-D2 was going down the hallway when the sound of metal feet rang out.

"R2! It has been a long time. The last time we were together was the dinner on Galdy 4. You must remember it; Master Luke had come to research a Jedi that had lived there 382 years ago. Mistress Leah was there for the Na'took ceremony. That is how the natives chose a new..."

"I hate when he does this. He won't stop." thought R2.

With a loud scream R2 spun down the corridor, shooting sparks.

C3PO looked after him; "I hate when he does that."


End file.
